


He just waited for it

by chaosfay



Series: Arida Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Puns, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: Iron Bull loves puns, and any opportunity to use them is a good one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> Arida Lavellan belongs to reellifejaneway.
> 
> I apologize for not writing very often, and for this being so short. I tore a ligament in my right wrist and had a severe fall this summer (Summer 2016). I'm now recovering from wrist surgery. My writing will be short bits like this due to the pain typing causes me, but when I'm healed up I can write like I used to.

Arida and Dorian had been arguing about it for hours.  No one knows what "it" is, just that it's some scholarly thing in a book.  The argument got boring rather quickly, though, to be fair, unless you're a mage or an elf you wouldn't really understand any of it.  The longer they walked the more irritated Dorian and Arida got.  It went from a scholarly debate to a full irritated argument.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, having given up on this mess an hour ago.  Then it happened and no one could stop.  Arida yelled rather loudly, enough that it echoed along the walls of the canyon they were walking through, "bullshit!"

He'd been waiting for an opening for hours now, like a cat waiting for prey to pass near on a lazy day.  "Did that this morning!"

Everyone turned around.  Iron Bull stood at the back the line with a dumbass idiot grin on his face.

Cassandra made the usual noise.

Dorian stared in absolute horror.

"That's the best pun I've heard in a WEEK!"  Arida squealed.

Debate over, argument done.

Cassandra bought Iron Bull dwarven beer at the tavern that night.


End file.
